What I've Been Waiting For
by AJJenkins
Summary: Alice gets trapped in our reality with no memory of her old life. She thinks she's human, but with the Cullen's help will she remember who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

If you remember this story, no i did not steal it. I just forgot all my info and had to make a new account. Bright side I have a lot of free time now so the third chapter IS in progress, and I'm starting a few new projects too.

So stay tuned!

Rate, favorite,review, all that fun stuff! Just don't be mean?

Disclaimer: Even though it would be totally awesome, i DO NOT own anything from the Twilight Saga.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of the two people talking in front of me.

"Yeah I get what you mean; I mean I would do the same thing. You're not crazy. "

Something's not right…

"Hey is she okay?"

It's like there's something I'm supposed to know, and I'm just inches away from it…

"Alice"

This all feels wrong…

"ALICE!"

I'm not supposed to be here…

I snapped out of my daydream. "What?"

Now I was annoyed. The both of them had been prattling on all day about Jez's boyfriend was a first class sleazeblall, and Kat was afraid her "Beau" might be taking lessons. Yet, they both had the nerve to give me a look like I was impeding on their precious time? Hey, you don't pick your best friends, they pick you.

"You aren't even listening are you?" Jez spat out in a tone that I knew she didn't mean, but she had to make herself seem hard because that was just the kind of person she was.

"No, I'm not. If you would both ever listen to me; all your problems would be solved, but you continue to ignore everything I say. So I have taken it to myself to reciprocate the favor."

They both looked at me like I was insane.

Eh, who's to say I'm not.

My phone buzzed. It turned out to be my warden, a.k.a. my mother. Her nickname held no exaggeration either. It really was quite like living in jail. Everything was on a schedule, I wake up, I eat, I sleep, I clean. All of it was specifically planned out. My uncle says I shouldn't complain, because at least she "allots" the hour of time I have free to go spend with civilization, because some parenting book told her it was good for my development to socialize. Or if you want to continue the analogy, it's yard time.

"Where are you, you're 20 minutes late. You're not home in 10, you're grounded missy – Mom"

"What's the difference?" I sighed as I jumped off Kat's porch railing.

They both looked at me, "what?"

"It's nothing, yard time is over, got to get back to the cell." They both laughed and hugged me goodbye.

My house was just around the corner, and I was easily going to get back in time. It was then I had gotten a sharp pain in the middle of my forehead making me crouch forward cradling my head like I was in some movie where the star starts transforming into something cool. Unlucky for me, there was no transforming, but the headache was definitely there. When the pain finally subsided I opened my eyes to find out that I had not been where I was the second before.

I looked around to see I was in an extremely old and worn down diner that looked like it had been out of business since the fifties, since when was I sitting? Maybe it was such a bad headache that it knocked me out? Or maybe I sincerely was going crazy. Both were pretty viable options.

The door creaked as it slowly opened, and my heart began to race. I knew that this wasn't real and that if it was some axe murder that I wouldn't die. That it would just be a really horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from. Yet, the fear kept coming at me full force. In my head I was coming up with complex plans to save myself that would never work in a million years. My hand gripped the table and my feet braced themselves on the floor. I was ready to run even though I had nowhere to go; at least I didn't know the place well enough to know where the back door was. I saw a shadow in the doorway and I rose to my feet with reflexes that even a cat would be jealous of.

I'm sure all of this would normally be seconds long, but to me it felt like years had gone by. By the time the figure had made its way through the door my flight response had turned into a fight one. I went into a crouch position, planting my right foot in front of the other while balling up my fist. I hoped that it was someone my size or smaller, otherwise I'd be screwed. I had taught myself these defensive moves, and let me tell you. They weren't that good either.

It must have been raining outside because the first thing I saw was a dripping umbrella. It made my heart slow just a little, but I was still ready to fight for my life. The figure closed the umbrella so that I could now see its face. I could feel my muscles soften instantly. It was a man. A very tall, slightly muscular, and though the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; still scary man.

He smiled, and every ounce of ill thoughts I had being in this situation seemed to disappear.

"I thought I'd find you here" His face turned into a smirk.

I found myself speaking, but I had no control over what I was saying. I mentally laughed, sounds like what I tell my mother.

"You've kept me waiting a long time…..again" A smile crept to my face. I was so confused yet so composed at the same time. I had no clue what was going on, but surprisingly didn't seem to mind.

His smile went even wider. "Well then mam, I'm doubly sorry" He said in his smooth sultry southern accent that made my heart ache. I felt like I've seen this man before.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but the more time I spent in this run down diner. The more familiar it felt. Like I was supposed to be in this spot right here right now.

He came towards me with the most amazing grace, while lifting his arms to welcome me in them. Once enveloped it felt like my soul melted into his. I grasped him with all my might, and breathed him in. He smelt like the earth, and it filled my senses. Every part of me wanted to just stay there for the rest of my life, and never let him go.

All too soon his hold on me loosened, but he still held onto me. "I thought I was never going to find you," he almost choked out.

I looked up to see his face, all the pain and anguish I saw in them almost knocked me off my feet. I pulled him back to me, and whispered in his ear. "Well you've found me now, and that's all that matters."

A half chuckle escaped his lips, and he kissed me on the cheek. "You're right, you're here now, and I'm never letting you go again. I don't care what I have to do or what end of the earth I have to walk off of. "

His little speech made my heart flutter. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that I loved him. I knew that I too would do anything for him. No price was too large to pay. I unequivocally loved this blonde haired perfect gentleman in front of me.

Even if this was a dream, everything in me told me that he was real. There was absolutely no way my brain could make this up, even with the vastly large imagination I had. He has to be real, and I'm going to find him. I don't care how long it takes.

It was at that moment that I 'woke up'.


	2. Chapter 2

This is indeed my first story so, don't go to harsh on meh.

Enjoy!

* * *

First thing I realized was that I was still lying on the ground. The pavement had gotten colder as it always did when nighttime began to fall. My conciseness was slowly coming back, and I grew more aware of where I was, and where I was at.

I still refused to open my eyes. Then I began to remember the dream, or was it a vision? I don't even know, but I grew angry. It angered me to realize that I was back in the real world. Where I was miserable, and trapped inside of my own dreary life.

I told myself that the man I was holding inside that dream had to of been real. Yet, the longer I lay here the more doubt began to creep into my stomach. What if he wasn't? I'd be searching my whole life for some man that might not even be real? I had been so sure? Am I now? Yes, I have to be. He has to be real. That love I felt from both him and me couldn't have been imagined. Could it? I was driving myself even crazier with all these questions I didn't have answers to.

Minutes must have gone by with me just lying here, eyes closed, now crying. I didn't know anything anymore. It took one very odd and crazy dream to throw my entire world out of whack. Granted I wasn't too happy beforehand. I had spent years already with this ache in my heart that there was something more, trying to reach out for something almost intangible, yet almost within my reach.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Is what I kept hearing in hushed whispers around me.

I had an answer to their question. No, I definitely was not okay. I'm lying in the middle of a cold sidewalk crying over a man that might not even be real. To me, that would generally mean there was something definitely not right.

My phone continuously buzzed in my pocket. It was probably my mom. I was definitely grounded by this point. Even though I had no control over this it would still magically be my fault. As result I'd be stuck cleaning something, or doing some other mindless chore on top of my other ones for weeks. The only thing different about my life grounded and ungrounded was my happy hour. Where I'd go off and do something crazy, outrageous, and possibly at some points illegal.

At that moment I felt someone's hands on me. I wanted to tell them to get off, but in order to do that I would have to clear my throat, and whoever was "tending" to me was close and I didn't want to cough on their face. Their fingertips started to reach my face, and I chose that as the right time to turn my head and cough.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" My neighbor asked hysterically. She was the stereotypical nosey lady from next door. Her husband had died years before, and all she had left was her cats and people watching.

"I'm fine," I managed to cough out again. I turned to look at the person attached to those fingers. He wasn't my 'dream guy' but he was still very…very cute. His hair was a light shade of light brown with a hint of red. I bet if you caught it in the right light it would be a bronze color. His eyes were a unique green color that I had never seen before. He smiled and handed me his jacket. I became confused.

"Your skin is cold; you need to warm up with something." He shook it in front of me again and I took it.

I turned to look at the small crowd around me. I leaned over to whisper in his hear. "Please tell me nobody called the paramedics. I'd be mortified." He chuckled sort of low and hearty. "No, I told them to let me check you first."

I sighed in relief. I started to shiver and choose that moment to put on the jacket he gave me. "Thanks," I said looking at him. Yet again my phone started to buzz.

"You better answer that, it must be important."

I looked at my phone. My eyes bulged; I'd been laying here for half an hour. My mother would definitely be furious when I got home. She had called me a dozen times, and left me various messages. Each message got more and more angry. I frowned.

"Oh, what is that face for? Whoever just upset you they are a horrible horrible person." He said as he helped me up. "Here, I'll help you get home."

He turned around to the rest of the group. "She's fine everyone; must have just fainted. I'll get her home safe; you guys can go home now." People with worried looks began to disperse with confused or worried faces.

"So where are you heading?"

"Oh, about four houses down." I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled again. "Well that makes my job easy!"

I half smiled as I dusted off my clothes. I really didn't want to go home. As much as I shrugged it off. I really didn't like the wrath of my mother when she's angry. Her face turns red and you would swear that you could see steam coming out of her ears.

As we started to walk he looked at me closely. His eyes were scrutinizing each of my movements. "I'm not going to topple over again, you know. " A slight blush came to his cheeks. I don't think he realized that I knew he was looking. Our eyes met and his lip began to quiver a little. Like he was trying to say something but he couldn't think of the right words.

As if to break the tension of awkward feeling he coughed. "So, why did to topple over in the first place then?"

The sheepish look came to my face again. "Um, I had a headache."

He looked at me puzzled. "Does it hurt now?"

"No…"

It got quiet. "Good"

Then we came to a stop ending our little walk much quicker than I hoped. I looked at my house with the most dreadful look I could muster. I had hoped that he saw it and I'd be able to stall going in.

As if he read my mind he responded. "So, um, I didn't get your name."

He reached to scratch the back of his head just like I always do when I'm stuck in an awkward situation. He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't like the blonde god in my dream. The feeling I got from him was much less romantic.

I stuck my hand out to shake his hand, "Alice Brandy, and who may you be?"

He took my hand in his and something weird happened. An image flashed before my eyes and left as quickly as it had come. Like someone had sent me a picture directly to my brain. It was of me and him standing above a chess board, in a very well furnished room, shaking our hands just as we were now. My knees quivered a little and my knees buckled.

What was with this stuff tonight?

His arms went around my back to catch me "Whoa there, are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance this time?"

I looked at him with a look telling him not to even go there. "No I'm just fine. I just had a very strong moment of déjà vu" I steadied myself back on my feet as he let go of me.

"Thank you though. "

He composed himself and proceeded to answer my question. "Edwin Carson at your service," he bowed in a comedic gesture. He stood back up and I looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and what seemed like sympathy. It had reminded me of the dream again. They looked back at me with complete recognition. Like he already knew who I was, and all this introduction was just for my benefit.

"It is just for your benefit." He responded in a completely level voice.

My jaw dropped. "What, err, how did you do that?" Did he literally know how to read my mind? "Yes"

I looked at him apprehensively. "Stop that, it's creepy."

He looked back at me defensively. "Well you are talking very loudly. It's like you are having a conversation with yourself inside your head."

I gasped. "That's rude!" And despite how much I wanted to be mad at that statement I started to laugh. This conversation felt all too similar.

I had no clue why but I began to start humming 'The Ants Go Marching' Song in my head that I had sung to my little sister when we were younger." He looked at me very surprised. I gave him an irritated look back. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No" He looked up at the door a few seconds before it began to creep open.

Crap, I was about to be in for it.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm horrible at starting stories, I promise I'll get better, this chapter was just giving me problems. Hopefully You'll like it anyways.

Mehh, still don't own twililight :/

* * *

Within seconds I had felt her arms around me. She breathed a sigh of relief past my left ear.

"Dear God Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked me with sincere concern.

I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Or we could go with the more ludicrous option and say that she got abducted by aliens. I decided on the first one.

Behind me I could hear Edwin try to stifle a laugh, but the end result sounded as if he was trying to hold in a sneeze. All the same, it got my mother's attention. She then quickly let go of me to hug him as well.

"Thank you so much for making sure she's safe. " She kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away slightly squeezing his forearm.

"It's no problem ma'am." Her mouth moved into a grimace, but she politely corrected him, "you can call me Mrs. Brandy if you'd like." She hated being called ma'am. It made her feel old, and prudish. Which was horrifically ironic because she was exactly both those things. Okay, maybe not that old, but she definitely had a stick up her bottom.

A sort of awkward silence fell, "would you like to come in for a cup of tea, water, anything?" Whoa, inviting someone who I might actually not dislike into the house, with the exception of my uncle, this is a first.

Maybe the woman standing in front of me is an alien clone. Regardless, I'd take it.

I almost mentally screamed at him to take up the offer. 'Edwin, if you have a heart, please for the love of god, STAY!'

"Um, tea sounds great," he smiled.

The air I'd been holding in my lungs let out in relief, 'thank you.' His hand lifted to my upper back to lead me in, and his head lowered to whisper "your welcome" in my ear.

The moment after we all walked in my mother shut the door behind us. I started to giggle, because even though Edwin was there with me, it still felt like she was closing some sort of gate to a prison. It didn't help when she locked the door.

My mom eyed me apprehensively, "are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"No? Why?" I responded, knowing full well why?

"Er, No reason. How about you two go sit in the parlor room while I go make the tea." She forced the most fake smile I had ever seen. To be honest she never looked that pretty when she smiled, but in my defense, she never looked pretty period. I had assumed it was because she always tried too hard to be something she wasn't.

She then turned around to head to the kitchen. I took that moment to lead Edwin to the couch.

He sat a decent distance away and turned to face me with a small smile on his face. "Wow, this is a great parlor room you guys got here."

We both let go all the laughter we'd been holding in for that whole scenario.

"Yeah, she's one of those women." Without even having to explain, he knew what I meant.

Under his breath he mouthed, "Not even Esme still calls it that anymore."

"Who's Esme?"

Even though he tried to hide it, I saw his face that he said something he shouldn't of. "Um, she's my mother."

"You call your mom by her first name?"

It seemed as if he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. I could definitely tell he was trying to hide something; which is completely understandable considering we just met, now that I think about it. Still, he seemed to be acting a tad strange regardless.

His face then smoothed as he replied, "not to her face! That would be rude!" then he gave a completely genuine grin.

Then I remembered a very important detail. "So, are you going to divulge any further on the mind reading thing?"

"I thought you said it was creepy?" He retorted.

"You knew exactly what I meant." I gave him the sternest look I could muster, but according to my friends it only makes me look like an adorable squirrel.

He snorted. "Yeah, I'd agree," As he kept laughing.

"Why do I get the strange feeling that our meeting wasn't coincidental?" I changed the subject

"Well, well. I see you have no problem cutting to the chase." He sat up and folded his arms across his chest his eyes moving to look straight into mine, becoming a bit more serious, "you're right, no it wasn't."

I sighed. "I knew it."

He looked at me curiously, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I've just had this feeling that there was something more than this." I gestured to what was supposed to be my life, but could easily be interpreted as my house.

"How do you know this means there's something more?" He looked at me incredulously

"Oh, come on. I pass out on in the middle of the sidewalk and have what I know isn't a dream. Then I wake up and find you in my face. Which would have seemed completely normal, but by the time I get home, you reveal that you can somehow read people's minds. You obviously wouldn't have done that if you were supposed to hide it. Which I have deduced means that there is something to me that has to be something more than this dinky old life I seem to be living. Please, correct me if I'm wrong." I then took a deep breath, and looked at him while I waited for him to tell me I was wrong, because now that I said it all out loud, it sounded nutz.

"You're right though. " The look on his face seemed to be so confused and pained again, but he didn't say another word, at least until my mom walked back in the room.

I grew frustrated. I have always hated when people beat around the bush. Playing the whole guessing game only made me mad. As I thought all this I made sure he was listening. 'I don't know how, but you are going to tell me what's going on no stalling, no sparing, just full on information. Got it? The sooner you do it the better.'

He nodded his head in response.

My mother set our cups of tea down in front of us. "So you're the one that found my daughter."

'Geez, mom. Make it look like I was kidnapped why don't you.' I would give anything right now to pinch my nose.

I looked between the both of them. This whole thing is just growing more awkward by the minute. I started to regret asking him to stay.

His lips twitched vey slightly to frown. "I saw her fall actually. It looked like her head was hurting a lot, but by the time she woke up she said she felt just fine. So I walked her home." He then gave her one of those crooked smiles that I kept seeing. Much more genuine the one she had plastered on her face currently

She turned her head to look at me, "I still think I'm going to bring you in to the doctor to check you out."

'No she's not; she's only saying that, because you're right here. As soon as my dad comes home she's going to have him check me out, and he won't care enough so he'll say I'm fine. Even though I am fine, but that's not the point.'

As if fate was trying to give him a chance to respond. My mother's phone began to ring in the kitchen. She looked almost embarrassed. "I'm going to go get that, I'll be right back."

Under my breath I responded, "No no, take your time."

The moment she was out of the room, "If it makes you feel better, you don't have to be here for a day longer, not if you don't want to."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Look, you want your answers. Do you not?" For the first time since I met him I heard a completely serious tone to his voice.

"Yeah, Of course I want my answers, but I literally just met you. Not any more than twenty minutes ago, and if I'm getting this right you're asking me to run away with you. Paranormal or not, that's still shady."  
Which it was, no matter how much I wanted to get out of here, I didn't want to die.

"Supernatural"

"What?"

He sighed, "Never mind, look I won't get you into any danger. Actually what I'm trying to do is save you. I know that's not a really good answer right now, but the only way you are going to believe anything I say to you is if you come with me. If I wanted to harm you, I would have just carried you off while you were still passed out."

Well that was painfully honest. This all seemed to feel like a bad D-list movie, or a porno. Deep in my gut I still strangely felt like I could trust him.

My heart began to beat a little too quickly for my liking. Why am I even considering this? This is completely insane! Who in their crackpot mind would run off with someone they just met, with no proof that they should trust them at all, just because you feel that you're life isn't quite right at the time.

I would, and because of that I should be locked up in a mental facility with a straightjacket.


End file.
